En una noche a tu lado
by bellsblommb
Summary: Cuando Lindy llegó a ese castillo, pensó que su vida habia llegado al final, pero ¿Que pasaria si su carcelero se volviera su mejor amigo? O aún mas importante ¿Y si empezara a sentir algo por él? One-Shot Lindy y Adrian


**Bueno, este es mi primer one-shot de Beastly, adoro este libro. Está basado en la noche en que Lindy y Adrian vieron juntos la película y se conocieron mas, pero narrado por Lindy, ojala les guste**

**Grax por leer :) **

En una noche a tu lado

La tormenta era aterradora. Normalmente amaba la lluvia, era algo sumamente refrescante y liberador, pero una tormenta en la noche me aterraba. Me hacia recordar mi turbulenta vida: la ausencia de mi madre, la huida de mis hermanas, el vició de papá, mis sueños de convertirme en alguien libre y capaza de ser feliz, la idea truncada cuando llegué a este castillo, lo amable que había resultado ser mi carcelero. Adrian, no era malo, algo aterrador si te lo encontrabas en una noche como esta, pero en realidad era bueno y la única persona que me había tratado bien desde hace mucho tiempo.

Otro trueno sonó y yo me hundí en el sillón esperando que todo cesara, cuando sentí su presencia.

— ¡Adrian! — dije emocionada de tener compañía, la tormenta era horrible—Estaba asustada. Sonó como un disparo—

— ¿Disparo? Sólo son truenos, y esta vieja casa es maciza. Estás a salvo— me explicó, probablemente mi comentario le pareció estúpido, así que quise cambiar de tema

—No todos los lugares en los que he vivido han sido seguros—

Él ignoro mi comentario al parecer, por que me comentó otra cosa que no tenia nada que ver

—Veo que has escogido el punto más alejado de la ventana—

Me sentí mas estúpida. Él tenia razón, me escondia y asustaba de una tormenta eléctrica. Yo, la chica que había soportado golpes y maltratos de su padre, la soledad y el desprecio de mis compañeros, le temía a una simple caída torrencial de agua.

—Crees que me estoy portando como una tonta—no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación, pero él fue lo bastante cortes como contradecirme

—Nah. Estoy aquí, ¿verdad? El ruido me despertó. Iba a hacer palomitas y ver si hay algo en la TV. ¿Quieres? — me invitó y yo acepté

Lo observe entrar a la cocina y sintiéndome como las chicas superficiales de Tuttle le pedí que hiciera dos bolsas, con la patética excusa de que me gustaban realmente. Aun no me sentía del todo segura con él, aunque sabia que no me haría daño, no quería arriesgarme y por eso había evitado cualquier contacto físico.

Me senté en el sillón mas relajada y prendí el televisor en busca de algo interesante; justo estaba pasándole a una película de esas que parecían viejitas. Al instante Adrian gritó desde la cocina:

—Esa es buena —

—Nunca la he visto—era la verdad y al momento me interesé en ella

—Creo que te gustará. Tiene algo para cada uno… peleas de espada para mí, princesas para ti —agachó la mirada como si estuviera avergonzado de algo, pero no entendía de que— Lo siento. Probablemente eso haya sido sexista—

Ahora que lo entendía no me molesté, al contrario, sonreí un poco mas relajada, él era agradable.

—Está bien. Soy una chica. Toda chica finge ser una princesa en algún momento, no importa lo poco que se parezca su vida a eso. Y me gusta la idea de "felices para siempre"— seria una lunática si en realidad confesara que soñaba con esa idea, pero era verdad.

Vimos toda la película mientras devoraba mis palomitas, pero cuando giré a verlo, pude notar que se había terminado las suyas y miraba las mias con ansia. Intenté reprimir una sonrisa y le ofrecí:

— ¿Quieres más? —

—No. Dijiste que te gustan mucho las palomitas— me provocó ternura su consideración conmigo, pero insistí

—Sí. Pero puedes coger unas pocas—

—Vale—aceptó al final, pero mientras él tomaba las palomitas, un estruendo sonó y yo lancé la bolsa asustada. "Genial" pensé, ahora lo había dejado sin palomitas y había ensuciado la habitación

—Oh, lo siento — traté de disculparme

—No pasa nada. Podemos limpiar el resto por la mañana—

—Es sólo que realmente me asustan los truenos y los relámpagos. Cuando era pequeña, mi padre solía salir de noche, después de que yo me durmiera. Y luego, si algún ruido me despertaba, no lo encontraba allí. Me asustaba mucho— me sentí en confianza para contarle ese secreto… después de todo… ¿Éramos amigos no?

—Debe haber sido duro para ti. Mis padres solían gritarme cuando me levantaba de noche. Me decían que fuera valiente, lo cual quería decir que los dejara en paz. — me reí, su sarcasmo era una de las cosas que me agradaban de él y el hecho de que fuera comprensivo conmigo le dio un punto a su favor. Me sentía realmente cómoda a su lado, cosa que jamás imagine que pasaría y no quería alejarme de él.

—El resto para ti— me ofreció

—Gracias. Me gusta…— me callé rápidamente. El hecho de que fuera amable conmigo no significaba que él tuviera algún interés romantico en mí y yo no iba a llegar diciéndole que me agradaba su compañía, que quería repetir este momento una y otra vez, que jamás me había sentido tan protegida y… querida al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué?—

Silencié mis nuevas emociones y solo contesté:

—Nada. Esto… gracias por las palomitas—

Y continuamos viendo la película o mas bien, él continuó, por que el sueño y la matequilla me vencieron y caí rendida. Me encontraba soñando, de eso estaba segura, estaba en un rosal, como el de esta casa y admiraba cada rosa como si fuesen un tesoro, de repente aparecían ante mí dos personas a las cuales conocía muy bien. Uno de ellos era Kyle Kingsbury, el atractivo muchacho de mi antigua escuela que había desaparecido misteriosamente, el cual jamás me había prestado atención y por el que yo suspiraba en ocasiones; la segunda persona era Adrian, la "bestia" por así decirlo, que habitaba esta casa, este castillo, la persona que me había mantenido en condición de prisionera, pero que en realidad me ofrecia su amistad y su cariño. Ambos estaban en el rosal y ambos me veian con ojos de amor, pero yo, extrañamente, me lanzaba a los brazos de Adrian ignorando a Kyle. Me sobresalté de esto y me desperté, pero no me encontraba en el sofá sino en los brazos de Adrian.

— ¿Qué…?—pregunté extrañada y él me explicó

—Te quedaste dormida. Te llevaba a tu cuarto. No te preocupes. No te haré daño. Te lo prometo. Puedes confiar en mí. Y no te dejaré caer— y sin saber por que, le creí, pero no quería ser una molestia para él

—Puedo andar —

—Bueno, si quieres. ¿Pero no estás cansada?—él tenia razón, yo estaba cansada, además de que no quería dejar de sentir ese calor reconfortante de sus brazos

— Sí. Un poco—

—Confía en mí entonces—

Con sus palabras comprendí que ya no le temía, al contrario, me sentía segura a su lado y le dije:

—Lo sé. Si fueras a hacerme daño, lo habrías hecho ya—

—No voy a hacerte daño —se estremeció— No puedo explicarte por qué te quiero aquí, pero no es para eso—y yo estaba segura de que él no mentia

—Entiendo—y volví a sumirme en mis sueños, ni siquiera presté atención a lo que dijo después.

Volví a internarme en mis sueños otra vez, pero en este sueño, Kyle y Adrian eran la misma persona y ambos me abrazaban con ternura, como si yo fuera lo mas preciado. En la oscuridad, escuché su voz:

—Buenas noches, Lindy —

— ¿Adrian? Buenas noches— me despedí, consciente de que su voz en la realidad y en la fantasia, era la misma y era muy familiar, como si la hubiese escuchado toda mi vida.

—Buenas noches, Lindy. Gracias por sentarte conmigo. Fue agradable— me comentó

Agradable era la palabra correcta. Agradable y mágico. No pude frenar mi boca al comentarle una parte de mi sueño.

— ¿Sabes?, en la oscuridad, tu voz me parece familiar—

Y entonces me sumí en mis sueños, rogando que la noche pasara rápido para poder verlo en la realidad otra vez. Hubiese dado cada una de mis rosas con tal de pasar otra noche como esta otra vez, una noche a su lado.

**Ojala les haya gustado y grax por leerlo**


End file.
